


Carefully chosen words

by CaptainSif



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Soup mates, Buckley Siblings, Crack, Getting Together, I meant soup, M/M, Magic, Minor Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Not a typo, Soulmates, Soup, Thank you typos for new story ideas, crackfic, soup magic, soupmates, wtf even is this ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/pseuds/CaptainSif
Summary: No amount of stories he heard about it as a child could have prepared Buck for the reality of his soup sending him messages.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 47
Kudos: 195





	Carefully chosen words

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently nobody wanted to write it, so I took it on myself to put this wonderful typo into fic.  
> Discord peeps, you know why I can't access my screenshots rn which means I had to improvise all of this, I still hope you like it and it makes you laugh at least a little bit ;)  
> This will fill a niche that literally no one was asking for (that's wrong, we were asking for it).
> 
> Thanks to [AstroAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK) for beta'ing this fic.
> 
> Please enjoy this totally ridiculous fic!

1.

It's not that no one had told Buck the legend of the magic soup, it's that his family did, multiple times, he just... didn't believe them. Why should he believe any of that, that of all things in the world, it was soup that had magical properties.

And not only that but only alphabet soup.

To Buck's ears that sounded very much like a fairy tale that you'd tell your kids to eat soup or just entertain them and so he didn't think much of it the first time his soup tried to talk to him. Instead, he chalked it up to be a coincidence, laughed about it and showed it to Christopher to do what he thought soup magic was about: to entertain the child.

In his soup's defense: its first try had been supposed to only be a slight nudge in the right direction and so the “FAMILY” that formed itself on Buck's spoon could have very much been the coincidence he thought it was.

And even if Buck didn't think much of it, his soup still counted this first try as a success, seeing the way it made Eddie smile fondly to hear his son and his best friend talk about family while eating dinner in his kitchen.

2.

The second time the soup tried to talk to Buck, it knew it had to bring out the bigger guns. A single word wouldn't do the trick when faced with such dire skepticism. Still, it was not in the soup's nature to do all the work themselves.

So when Buck was at Eddie's again, eating the alphabet soup that Eddie had promised his son and therefore meant all three of them would eat it, the soup decided for a subtle “LOOK CLOSER”.

This time Buck did not pick it up to show to Chris, instead, he stared at his soup, taken aback.

_ Weird _ , he thought and ran his spoon through the command, exhaling when it was no longer reading those two words.

“You ok?”, Eddie asked him from the other side of the table. His brows were furrowed in concern.

“Yeah, everything's fine”, Buck croaked out. Eddie didn't seem like he believed him but he still let it go when Buck plastered on a reassuring smile.

3.

The third time it happens, Buck panics and leaves.

Neither Eddie nor Chris react quick enough to get him to stay or even demand an answer on why he is leaving, they barely have the time to gape after him in surprise and hear his tires screech on the street.

Buck shows up at Maddie's doorstep, surprising and worrying her.

“Is soup magic real?”, Buck blurted out as soon as she let him in. Maddie exhaled in relief.

“Did you think it wasn't?”, she asked him softly.

Buck let himself fall on her couch. “I spent nearly 30 years of my life without experiencing it myself. Of course I didn't.”

“Doug never let me have alphabet soup and now I know it's because he knew it would tell me to leave him. When I stopped in a motel after I left him was the first time I ate it in a long time and it told me your address. Soup is how I found back to you and how I found Chim. He's my soup mate.”

The siblings spent the rest of the evening talking about soup magic, about the stories they heard as children, but mostly Maddie told Buck about her own experiences with it.

Back at Eddie's place, Eddie cleared up the table, taking all their soup bowls to clean them in the sink. He glanced at Buck's bowl and wrinkling his forehead when he saw the “STOP IGNORING IT” neatly lined up.

4.

The next time Eddie served him soup, Buck was unable to relax. He didn't really want to look into the soup, for fear what he might see in it but he also couldn't look up at Eddie because he was sending him curious and worried glances. Which he could understand, considering the last time they ate soup together Buck ran out on them without any explanation.

Buck felt Eddie was about to ask him about it and looked down, forgetting that's exactly where his soup was, regretting it instantly once he read the “You know he feels the same”, quickly destroying the words with his spoon.

“Are you ok?”, Eddie finally asked, and Buck figured he had no other choice than to look up at him now, “you've been acting weird lately when we're eating soup. Do you not like alphabet soup? We could eat something else?”

“No!”, Buck replied, too quickly, too alert, “nothing wrong with the soup, nothing wrong in general. Everything's fine.”

Eddie leveled him with an inquisitive look, causing Buck to look down again.

“COWARD”

Great. Now his soup was judging him.

5.

When Chim and Maddie invited both him and Eddie, the last thing he expected was that she would be serving them alphabet soup.

Eddie seemed to think the same cause he asked “Alphabet soup?” in a confused voice, that Buck thought was quite endearing.

Chim shrugged, explaining “Buckley family tradition” and Buck felt like dying.

He disappeared to the kitchen again and Eddie took the opportunity to address Buck in a whisper: “Is that why you were so uncomfortable?”

He was spared from having to answer by his sister and her boyfriend appearing again and prompting them to sit down.

Buck glared at his sister but Maddie just smiled at him innocently.

She looked into her bowl and proclaimed “Oh, 'GOOD IDEA'. The soup approves.”

“Show me.” Chim leaned over and smiled. He then winked at Buck who blinked at him confusedly.

“Is that a game you're playing?”, Eddie asked curiously and Buck felt a disaster incoming, “Are you searching words in your soup?”

“NO”, Buck and Maddie replied at the same time, Buck stressing it strongly, not allowing opposition.

His sister was unbothered by this and proceeded: “It's not a game. We're Buckley's. We don't have to search for them.”

Buck cringed at the fact that she talked about it so casually, as if it should be obvious.

“What does your soup tell you?”, she addressed Buck then, earning a death glare from him.

Buck looked down into his bowl nonetheless.

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR”, Buck read aloud and sighed, sending Maddie another glare.

She laughed.

“How are you finding more than one word at once?”, Eddie asked in awe.

Maddie looked at them funnily. “It's the soup magic, did Buck not tell you about it?”

“Maddie”, Buck warned her.

“The soup speaks to us. A little like an oracle. It can help us in life and possibly even find our soup mate.” During the last sentence she looked at Chim lovingly.

Eddie turned to Buck: “Was that how you found that “FAMILY” you showed to Chris the first time we ate soup together?”

Buck blushed. “I- I guess it meant to tell me I should talk to my family, for example my sister, about soup magic. Until then I had thought it was a fairy tale.”

Maddie laughed. “I don't think that's what the soup meant.”

Buck glared at her again, for what felt like the 100 th time this evening and by now even Chimney seemed highly amused.

“It does explain why you ran out on me though”, Eddie teased and bumped their shoulders affectionately. He earned some confused and intrigued looks from the couple opposite them, “what was it you ignored that the soup reminded you of?”

Buck turned to him, wide-eyed. “You read what it said?”

Eddie shrugged. “It caught my eye.”

“Can we talk?”, Buck asked, an urgent undertone that had Eddie on alert.

“Now?”, he asked.

“Yes, now”, Buck urged again and Eddie shrugged at their hosts while he stood up to follow Buck outside.

+1

“What is it?”, Eddie asked Buck once they stood outside of the apartment.

“I love you, Eddie”, Buck started, and Eddie was too dumbfounded to answer, “and I know you love me too. I was just afraid to mess things up between us if I said anything because I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all. But the soup spoke to me and made me realize that I think we're soup mates. And I can't let the chance pass by to spend the rest of my life with my soup mate, so please, let us give it a try.”

Eddie nodded, lacking the words to reply but wanting to say yes, so he leaned forward. Buck met him halfway and once their lips touched, Buck thought  _ This is it. This is how the stories he heard as a child said it felt to kiss his soup mate. They could not go wrong. _

When returning to the inside of the apartment, they were content, and so was the soup.

When they continued eating, both siblings could read a “GOOD JOB”. They shared a smile.


End file.
